Love Blossom TaoKai ver
by shin young rin
Summary: sebuah cerita yang dibuat bedasarkan mv love blossom milik K.Will dengan jalan cerita yang dimodifikasi oleh ide author. An EXOfanfiction. Crack Couple. Don't Like Don't Read.


Cast : All EXO member, TaoKai as main chara

Rate : T

**Disclaimers : This fic is mine, but the characters are themselves.**

**Attention : crack couple!**

-o0 Shin Young Rin 0o-

**Someone Apartement, 09.00 AM**

Someone pov

"Baiklah, dengan begini semuanya telah rapih"

...

"Bersenang-senanglah selagi kalian masih bisa memerintahku"

Aku mengambil tas berwarna hitam yang terletak di atas kasur, kemudian kulangkahkan kakiku menuju keluar kamar. Hari ini aku akan mengantar atasanku dan beberapa temannya yang arogan ke taman hiburan yang baru saja didirikan, arogan? Setidaknya itu memang kata-kata yang pantas untuk mereka. Orang-orang yang memiliki jabatan tinggi di perusahaan, namun suka bertindak seenaknya kepada karyawan yang memiliki jabatan randah. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa bekerja bersama orang-orang seperti itu, orang-orang arogan yang mendirikan perusahaan khusus di bidang pariwisata. Setahuku aku berada di sana karena keinginanku untuk mencari pekerjaan setelah lulus, seharusnya aku tidak mengambilnya saat itu. Sudahlah yang penting hari ini semuanya akan segera berakhir, karena aku akan mengundurkan diri dan beralih ke perusahaan lain yang terbaik di Seoul.

...

Aku memasuki mobil mercedes benz hitam milik perusahaan dan melaju pergi ke perusahaan untuk menjemput atasanku dan teman-temannya yang arogan tersebut. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mencapai ke sana, karena hari ini jalan raya tidak cukup ramai. Aku memakirkan mobilku di lobby, karena bisa kulihat atasanku sudah menunggu bersama teman-temannya. Aku pun bergegas turun dari mobil dan mempersilahkan mereka semua untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah semuanya masuk, aku kembali ke dalam mobil untuk mengendarai mobil menuju taman hiburan tujuan kami.

"Kendarai mobil dengan cepat namun santai, Huang Zi Tao" ujar Kim sajangnim

"Ageshimida, sajangnim" jawabku

Someone or Tao pov end

Tao melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi, namun cukup nyaman bagi penumpang lainnya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menolak permintaan atasannya, tapi ia masih punya hati nurani yang memintanya untuk tidak melakukannya. Namja yang berasal dari negara tirai bambu tersebut memfokuskan dirinya, hal itu dilakukan agar ia tidak mendengar obrolan dari atasan dan temannya yang menurutnya membuat telinganya sakit saat mendengarnya. Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu dan kini ia telah sampai di tujuan. Dengan sigap ia segera turun dari mobil dan membuka pintu belakang untuk atasannya. Kim sajangnim beserta teman-temannya turun dari mobil satu per satu, dan berkumpul di depan gerbang taman hiburan tujuan mereka.

"Jadi di sini tempatnya, sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam" ujar Kim sajangnim

"Ayo kita masuk ke dalam" ujar salah satu teman Kim sajangnim sembari melihat ke arah Tao

"Ah ne" angguk Tao yang segera berjalan mengikuti

Tao berjalan mengikuti rombongan atasannya, mereka kini tengah melihat wahana-wahana yang berada di sana. Sesekali mereka berhenti untuk memperhatikan salah satu wahana, dan berbincang sebentar untuk mengutarkan pendapat. Tao berusaha bersikap sebaik mungkin dan bertingkah seolah-olah ia mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan, walaupun sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan. Karena menurutnya obrolan yang mereka perbincangkan tidak penting baginya, bahkan tidak berguna untuknya juga. Kini rombongannya tengah beristirahat di salah beberapa kursi yang ada, sedangkan ia sendiri memilih untuk menyandarkan diri di salah satu tiang yang ada.

**Other Side of X Park, 11.00 AM**

Seorang namja tinggi dengan kaos biru corak putih dibalut dengan jaket hoodie berwarna hitam polos dan celana jeans hitam panjang, berjalan santai memasuki arena taman hiburan. Wajahnya yang terlihat manis dan kulitnya yang berwarna agak gelap dibandingkan dengan orang lainnya, membuat beberapa orang terpukau ketika melihatnya. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya, dan terus berjalan sembari mencari wahana yang ingin dinaiki. Kedua langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat beberapa pasangan yang tengah berjalan bersama, sejenak ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa aku malah tidak nyaman seperti ini?"

Bruuk

"Ah mianhae, aku tidak sengaja [membungkuk]"

"Gwenchana...huh? Baekhyun hyung, kenapa hyung ada di sini? Chen hyung juga"

"Kai!? Aigoo, aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu di sini. Tentu saja sedang ber-ken-can" ujar Baekhyun

"Oh..." angguk Kai

"Kalau begitu kami permisi" ujar Chen yang segera menarik Baekhyun pergi

Kai terdiam sejenak sembari memandang kepergian kedua hyung tetangganya, kemudian ia berjalan kembali untuk mencari wahana yang akan ia naiki. Saat sedang tenggelam dalam kegiatan mencari wahana, ia kembali terdiam sejenak karena merasa dirinya tengah diperhatikan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dan melihat sepasang kekasih yang memiliki wajah super imut tengah memandang ke arahnya, ia pun kembali berjalan dengan langkah cepat karena merasa malu ketika diperhatikan. Sedangkan sepasang kekasih itu hanya tersenyum memandang kepergian Kai, dan mulai mengutarakan pendapat.

"Xiumin jagi, bukankah namja tadi imut?"

"Ne, Luhan jagi. Sayang ia hanya sendiri ke taman bermain ini" ujar Xiumin

"Semoga saja ia mendapatkan pasangan di sini" harap Luhan

-o0o-

**In Front of Round Plane, 13.00 PM**

Tao terlihat kesusahan membawa tumpukan tas milik Kim sajangnim dan teman-temannya, dengan perlahan ia mencoba untuk tetap seimbang agar tumpukan tas yang ia pegang tidak terjatuh. Ia sudah melakukan ini semenjak semuanya telah selesai beristirahat dan mulai kembali berkeliling, dengan santainya Kim sajangnim memintanya untuk membawakan tas miliknya juga milik teman-temannya. Tao yang diminta melakukan hal tersebut, mengikutinya dengan memasang wajah polos dan senyuman polos miliknya juga. Kim sajangnim menepuk bahu Tao pelan, kemudian mengucapkan kata-kata manis kepadanya. Tao hanya membalasnya dengan ucapan sopan, tidak lupa tingkah polosnya yang terlihat menurut. Semua teman Kim sajangnim juga ikut melakukannya, hingga terakhir ia harus menerima pukulan di perutnya. Tao hanya bisa meringis pelan untuk menahan sakit, kini ia ditinggal sendirian di belakang.

Braak

"Huh! Aku benar-benar muak dengan sikap arogan mereka" Tao melempar semua tas yang ia pegang

Puk puk

"Sabar Tao, semuanya akan berakhir hari ini"

Tao meninggalkan semua tas yang ia pegang, dan berjalan untuk mengikuti kembali atasan dan teman-temannya. Ia berusaha telihat biasa saja dengan menunjukan wajah polosnya, tidak lupa senyuman polos miliknya yang selalu berhasil menutupi perasaan yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Rombongannya berhenti di depan wahana _merry-go-round _yang tengah dinaiki oleh beberapa orang, Kim sajangnim yang melihat hal tersebut lalu memutuskan untuk menaiki wahana tersebut. Semua teman-teman Kim sajangnim menyetujuinya dan bertepuk tangan, Tao yang sudah bersama mereka pun ikut bertepuk tangan. Kemudian mereka semua pun bersiap untuk menaiki wahana tersebut, namun tidak dengan Tao yang hanya terdiam di tempatnya sembari memandang lurus ke arah wahana yang berada di depannya.

**Other Side of X Park, 14.30 PM**

Kai berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah toko aksesoris, kemudian ia menarik napasnya dalam dan membuangnya dengan perlahan. Sedari tadi belum ada satu wahana pun yang ia naiki, ia hanya sibuk melihat-lihat tanpa berniat menaikinya. Sebenarnya ada satu wahana yang sangat ingin ia naiki, tetapi ia urungkan karena tidak akan menyenangkan. Tidak menyenangkan karena ia akan menaikinya sendirian, tidak seperti orang lain yang bisa menaikinya berdua atau beramai-ramai. Terkadang ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri karena pergi ke taman hiburan ini sendirian, padahal tadi beberapa temannya sudah menawarkan diri untuk ikut. Namun ia menolaknya dengan alasan ia ingin sendirian, dan menikmati waktu kesendiriannya. Sayangnya semua itu ternyata adalah sebuah keputusan tidak tepat, apalagi sebagian besar yang datang ke taman hiburan saat ini adalah para pasangan muda. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sekarang, untuk meluapkan kebodohan yang ia lakukan.

Puk

"Ano...bisakah kau membantuku?" tegur seorang namja manis

"Ah ne, apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Kai pada namja dengan tinggi yang tidak jauh berbeda dengannya

"Aku kelebihan membeli es krim ini, maukah kau menerimanya?" sang namja menyodorkan salah satu es krim rasa vanilla yang ia pegang

"Baiklah, gomawo..."

"Oh Sehun, panggil saja aku Sehun" potong Sehun

"Gomawo yo Sehun-ah" Kai tersenyum

"Cheon-"

Drap drap drap

"Sehun-ah!"

"Chanyeol hyung?" Sehun menatap namja tinggi yang baru saja datang

"Jangan suka menghilang sendirian" Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut Sehun "Mianhae jika ia jadi merepotkanmu, kami permisi"

"Ah ne, gwenchana"

Kai menghela napas berat setelah melihat kepergian Chanyeol dan Sehun, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan pada es krim vanilla yang ia pegang. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, Kai kembali berjalan sambil menikmati es krim ditangannya. Setidaknya dengan menikmati es krim, perasaannya menjadi baik kembali. Selain itu hal ini menjadi teman untuk mengisi kekosongan yang ia rasakan, kekosongan karena tidak ada yang menemani kesendiriannya. Cheer up Kai!

**Merry-Go-Round, 15.00 PM**

Kim sajangnim bersama teman-temannya tengah menikmati wahana merry-go-round dengan senang, hal tersebut tergambar dari raut wajah mereka dan suara gelak tawa yang terdengar. Tao yang sedari awal tidak ikut naik, kini tengah sibuk mengutak-atik sesuatu pada tab yang ia bawa. Jari-jari tangannya terlihat sangat lihai, beberapa nomor kode ia masukan untuk mengaktifkan sebuah program khusus. Setelah selesai ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada wahana di depannya, bisa ia lihat wahana tersebut makin berputar cepat. Ia melihat ke arah tempat kontrol mainan tersebut, senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringai terukir di bibirnya menandakan sesuatu hal yang bagus baru ia temukan. Diambilnya tas berwarna hitam yang berada di sampingnya, kemudian ia mengambil sebuah alat di dalamnya. Sementara itu Kim sajangnim yang sudah mulai merasa mual, melihat jamnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tempat kontrol. Ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat petugas yang berada di tempat kontrol tergeletak dengan darah mengalir melewati lengan, tanpa banyak berpikir lagi ia melihat ke arah Tao. Tao yang berada di tempatnya tengah melepas peredam yang ia gunakan pada pistol dengan santai, beberapa detik yang lalu ia baru saja membunuh petugas wahana yang tengah dinaiki atasannya. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wahana, ia tersenyum dan memandang remeh pada Kim sajangnim yang kini melihatnya dengan amarah.

"Huang Zi Tao! Kau akan...membayar semua ini!" teriak Kim sajangnim

"Good Bye, Kim sajangnim" Tao mengangkat tangannya dan beranjak pergi

Tap tap

"Sebaiknya lupakan apa yang kalian lihat" ujar Tao pada dua namja yang memandangnya dengan agak takut

"A..arraseo" jawab keduanya

...

"Lay hyung, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, D.O-ah"

-o0o-

**Ice Cream Shop, 15.30 PM**

Tao pov

Huah...sepertinya yang kulakukan tadi cukup jahat juga, sampai hampir menghilangkan nyawa orang. Aku rasa si petugas itu langsung pingsan karena terbentur, ketika aku menembak ke arah bahunya. Setidaknya itu bisa menahan mantan atasanku dan teman-temannya yang arogan untuk berada di sana, biar saja mereka menikmati wahana dengan kecepatan super. Walaupun nanti mereka bisa selamat dari sana, mereka tidak akan bisa menuntutku. Aku sudah menyabotase semua kamera yang berada di dekat wahana tadi, dan aku juga sudah menghilangkan bukti dan saksi mata. Jikalau mereka menggunakan si petugas, aku tinggal bilang itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan yang tidak disengaja. Oke Tao...kau memang pintar, sekarang waktunya memesan es krim.

"Aku mau pesan es krim vanilla satu" ujarku

"Ageshimida, silahkan tunggu sebentar" ujar sang petugas

...

"Ini es krimnya, semuanya jadi 300 won" sang petugas menyerahkan es krim pesananku

"Gomawo [mengambil]" aku menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang

"Selamat menikmati..."

Tap tap

"Ah mianhae, silahkan lewat" ujar seorang namja berwajah angel di belakangku "Kris hyung minggir, dia mau lewat"

"Arraseo Suho jagi"

"Ah ne, gomawo" ujarku sembari beranjak pergi

Aku beranjak meninggalkan kedai es krim dan mulai berkeliling, tidak lupa kunikmati es krim vanilla yang kubeli. Aku berhenti di dekat salah satu wahana yang ada, dan duduk di tempat duduk yang berada tidak jauh dari wahana tersebut. Aku mulai terhanyut dalam kegiatan menikmati es krim, sesekali kualihkan pandanganku hanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di sekitarku. Pandanganku terhenti ketika aku melihat seorang namja manis yang juga tengah menikmati es krim, ia terlihat kebingungan saat menatapku juga. Aku benar-benar terpesona saat melihatnya, bahkan sampai tidak sadar jika es krim yang kupegang mulai mencair.

'Apakah aku bermimpi? Lalu...perasaan apakah ini?' batinku

Tao pov end

Kai pov

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika melihat seorang namja tengah menatapku, bisa kulihat ia juga memegang es krim yang sama denganku dan kini mulai mencair. Aku membalas tatapannya dengan sedikit heran, karena ia menatapku tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Kami berdua pun terhanyut dalam tatapan masing-masing, dan tidak mempedulikan suasana yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku untuk menghampirinya, dan ia pun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Akhirnya kami berdua bertemu, namun aku merasa suasana menjadi sangat canggung sekarang.

"Ah mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud menatapmu seperti itu tadi" ujarnya

"Gwenchana, aku juga melakukan hal yang sama denganmu" ujarku agak pelan

"Huang Zi Tao imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Tao" ia mengulurkan tangannya

"Kim Jongin imnida, panggil saja Kai" aku membalas uluran tangannya

"Sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku, kalau begitu panggil aku menggunakan hyung" pintanya

"Arraseo, Tao hyung" aku tersenyum

...

"Aku agak bosan, maukah kau menemaniku berkeliling?" pinta Tao hyung

"Um...boleh saja, lagipula aku juga bosan berkeliling sendirian sedari tadi" ujarku

"Arraseo, kajja!" Tao hyung menggandeng tanganku

Kai pov end

Tao dan Kai mulai berkeliling untuk mencari wahana yang akan dinaiki, mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam dan sesekali berbicara. Suasana diantara mereka berdua memang agak canggung, karena mereka berdua baru saja bertemu dan saling kenal. Tao berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin, terkadang ia bertanya beberapa hal mengenai Kai. Namja bermata panda tersebut selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk melihat ke arah Kai, dan menuntun namja yang berusia muda darinya agar lebih tenang. Kai sendiri terlihat cukup gugup, ia sama sekali tidak berani untuk melihat ke arah namja yang kini tengah menggenggam tangannya. Namun yang ia herankan, kenapa ia bisa merasa nyaman bahkan tidak menolak untuk jalan bersama. Padahal selama ini ia selalu bersikap dingin pada orang lain, dan selalu menolak ajakan-ajakan yang diajukan padanya.

"Kai-ah, tidak apakah jika aku terus menggenggam tanganmu?" tanya Tao mencairkan suasana

"Ne hyung, gwenchana. Aku malah merasa nyaman" ujar Kai

. . .

Blush!

"Ma-maksudku aku tidak keberatan jika hyung melakukannya" Kai mulai panik

"Arraseo...tapi jika kau keberatan, aku bisa melepaskannya" Tao mulai merenggangkan pegangannya

"Gwen..gwenchana hyung" ujar Kai terbata 'Tenangkan dirimu Kai'

"Hahahaha...sepertinya ini pertama kalinya kau bergandengan tangan dengan orang lain, benar kan?"

"Ne..." angguk Kai

"Hm...bagaimana jika sekarang kita menaiki suatu wahana? Aku yakin kau tidak akan menolaknya" Tao menunjuk _fairy wheels_ yang berada tidak jauh darinya

"Jinjja yo hyung?" Tao mengangguk "Kajja hyung!"

Tao tersenyum saat melihat wajah Kai yang berubah senang, ia pun bergegas mengikuti Kai yang kini sudah berlari di depannya. Kedua matanya terus memperhatikan Kai hingga namja tersebut masuk ke dalam _fairy wheels_, seolah-olah ia tidak ingin kehilangan namja manis yang baru saja ia kenal. Sebelum masuk bersama dan menikmati pemandangan dalam wahana, ia menyempatkan diri untuk membuat permintaan kepada petugas. Setelah itu ia pun masuk ke dalam wahana, dimana Kai sudah duduk diam sembari melihat ke arah luar tetap dengan wajah riangnya. Wahana yang mereka berdua naiki mulai bergerak ke atas, menyajikan pemandangan kota yang sangat indah untuk dilihat. Kai terlihat sangat menikmati pemandangan tersebut, kedua matanya sama sekali tidak ingin dialihkan. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi Tao memandangnya tanpa berkedip, semenjak mereka berdua menaiki wahana ini.

**Fairy Wheels, 18.00 PM**

"Kau terlihat senang sekali, Kai-ah" tegur Tao yang masih setia memandangi wajah Kai 'Manisnya...'

"Ne, tentu saja. Karena akhirnya aku bisa menaiki wahana ini bersama seseorang" angguk Kai yang masih terlena dengan pemandangan yang ada

"Memangnya kenapa jika kau menaiki wahana ini sendirian?"

"Huh? Hyung bilang apa tadi?" Kai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tao

"Astaga...jadi kau tidak mendengarkanku?" Tao menghela napas pelan "Aku-"

"Rambutmu agak berantakan hyung" Kai merapikan rambut Tao

"Gomawo..." Tao tersenyum

...

"Kai-ah..." panggil Tao

"Hyung! Lihat! Pemandangan Kota!" teriak Kai "Bukankah itu indah...hyung? Kenapa hyung memperhatikanku seperti itu?"

"Kau terlihat sangat manis jika seperti ini, Kai-ah"

Blush

"A-apa maksudmu hyung?" Kai mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah

"[tertawa] kau lucu Kai-ah"

"Jangan menertawakanku hyung!" ujar Kai kesal

"Mianhae..." Tao menghentikan tawanya "Kai-ah...[mengulurkan tangan ke wajah Kai] ada sesuatu di wajahmu"

Kiss

Tuing... Blar! Blar! (Suara Kembang Api)

Kai terkejut dengan perlakuan Tao yang tiba-tiba menciumnya, ia hanya bisa diam tanpa ada niat untuk membalasnya. Bisa ia rasakan bahwa saat ini seluruh wajahnya memerah, dan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ia berusaha tenang dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, namun tidak memberikan perubahan sama sekali. Kai segera memalingkan wajahnya setelah Tao melepas ciumannya, ia berusaha untuk menenangkan diri kembali. Tao yang melihat sikap Kai hanya bisa tersenyum, ada sedikit rasa bersalah karena tiba-tiba melakukan hal seperti tadi. Namun ia tidak menyesalinya sama sekali, karena dengan melakukannya ia bisa menyampaikan perasaannya. Perasaan hangat yang ia rasakan ketika melihat namja manis yang berada di depannya saat ini, perasaan hangat yang bernama cinta.

"Babo..." gumam Kai

"Huh?" Tao menatap Kai heran

"Hyung hampir saja membuat pingsan dengan perlakuan hyung tadi!" protes Kai yang terlihat menggemaskan di mata Tao

"Mianhae...aku tidak bisa menahan untuk melakukannya karena..." Tao menarik tangan Kai dan memeluknya "Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku, Kai-ah"

"Hyung, waeyo..."

"Aku tahu ini terdengar menggelikan, aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu ketika pertama kali melihatmu" Tao melepaskan pelukannya "Kai-ah, maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?"

"..." Kai menelisik ke dalam mata Tao untuk mencari kesungguhan dalam ucapannya "Arraseo, aku mau menjadi namjachingumu hyung"

"Gomawo, Kai-ah. Saranghae..." Tao mengecup dahi Kai dan mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan

"Nado hyung"

Tao dan Kai kini memandang ke arah perkotaan yang terlihat seperti lautan permata, keduanya terlihat sangat menikmati pemandangan tersebut. Tangan mereka berdua saling dikaitkan satu sama lain, seakan-akan keduanya tidak ingin dipisahkan. _Fairy wheels_ yang mereka naiki kini tengah kembali ke bawah, kedua namja tersebut pun turun dan bergegas untuk pulang karena hari mulai gelap.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ujar Tao

"Gwenchana hyung, aku bisa pulang sendiri" tolak Kai halus

"Aniyo, aku tidak mau hal yang buruk terjadi padamu. Jadi biarkan aku mengantarmu"

"Arraseo, tapi ada syaratnya..." Tao menatap Kai heran "Hyung harus menggendongku"

"Hahaha [tertawa kecil] arraseo, kajja!"

"Yeay!" Kai segera melompat ke arah punggung Tao

-Fin-

OMAKE

"Kai-ah, turunlah" pinta Tao

"Ani hyung, rumahku tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari sini"

"Turun dahulu sebentar, aku harus mengatur napasku"

"Arrachi..." Kai segera turun

"Baiklah..." Tao berbalik ke arah Kai dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_

"Hy-hyung! Ke-kenapa!? Bukankah hyung bilang inging mengatur napas" wajah Kai memerah

"Hehehe itu hanya alasanku saja, kajja! Kita ke rumahmu sekarang!" Tao segera berlari

"YA! TAO HYUUNG~!"

-Real Fin-

* * *

A/N :

apa-apaan ini? *teriak pake toa masjid*

mianha jika akhirnya seperti ini, ini hanya sebuah ide yang terlintas di kepala saya

another fic sebelum hiatus

RnR jika berkenan *bow*


End file.
